


Show Me Love

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cigarettes, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Emotional Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panic Attacks, Protective Hank Anderson, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: Connor can't tell Hank that he thinks he is in love with him, so he turns to Gavin for some needed sexual release.





	Show Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Read those tags!!! 
> 
> Someone... I don't recall who... originally had this idea. If I find out I will credit them because hot damn this was cathartic to write. 
> 
> Title from the song by t.A.T.u

“C’mon tin can, get in.” 

Connor took a steadying breath as he opened the passenger door that Gavin was talking to him through, getting into the messy sedan. They sped out of the parking lot before Connor could even get his seatbelt on, radio blaring some old grunge rock. It smelled like body spray and stale coffee, the backseat littered with empty shopping bags, unwashed clothes that were stained with sweat and blood, and scattered paperwork that should’ve been filed months ago. 

There were little glances between them, mostly at traffic lights when they could both spare the moment. There had been weeks of silent conversation through text message about this. Gavin had apologized for how he had treated Connor before the revolution, and admitted to finding his dumb face attractive. 

The android had to admit, he could also see the appeal in his coworker’s features: he was young, fit and handsome. The chain-smoking vice was something he could look past, having no particular feelings toward the ashy smell. Speaking of, Gavin plucked a cigarette from a fresh box between his teeth, digging through the cupholder for a zippo lighter. “Can you guys smoke? Does it do anything for ya?”

“The nicotine particles in cigarette smoke do not affect us, as we can not absorb chemicals in the air,” Connor explained.

“Huh…” Gavin flicked open the lighter, letting the paper tip ignite and glow as he pulled air into his mouth. He took the cig from his lips as he exhaled, holding it precariously between his middle and ring fingers. 

There had been the suggestion, it was unclear who said it first, that they should try a sexual relationship. The short-tempered detective claimed he had no time and no luck with dating, just rolling himself into short flings that ended because he didn’t want anything too serious or committed. All he was after was a solid fuck-buddy. Connor, having no experience in any of this, agreed to give it a try.

Living with Hank had been a dream, until Connor realized that his subtle advances were  _ too _ subtle. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Hank how much he cared, how much he wanted to make the man feel loved and wanted for the rest of his life. And, if he ruined their relationship, it would compromise everything. He would have no home, no friend, no career, nothing.

But he needed something, and he needed it  _ badly _ . Perhaps it was something akin to a human puberty; he would take one look at Hank and feel like his thirium pump would implode on the spot. He wanted to feel Hank’s beard brush against his cheeks, comb his fingers through the silver hair…

“Should I go in and get condoms or something?” Gavin asked, pulling into a gas station.

“It is not necessary… I did bring a compatible lubricant with me,” Connor explained. “Since you have offered to host, perhaps I could purchase something for you? Would you like any snacks or beverages?”

Pulling up beside a gas pump, Gavin finished off his cigarette with something that sort of looked like a smile on his face. “Grab a six-pack and a bag of chips, I guess.”

Connor nodded, stepping out to go into the small store to make the purchase, hoping to make a proper calculation of the type of beer that Detective Reed likes. Nothing too cheap; no big brands with watery, bland flavors. But he also didn’t seem like the kind of guy to go out of his way for a local, craft beer.

He plucked a pack of Blue Moon, the honey-wheat variety, as well as a bag of salty corn chips. A quick nod to the android cashier, paying without even stopping at the counter, he walked back out to the car where Gavin was just about finished pumping gas.

They continued to Reed’s apartment, which was just a few minutes away in a cookie-cutter complex of brown, brick buildings. They parked just to the side of building number 24, which Connor recognized from the address in Reed's file.

“I’ve got the basement unit,” Reed said, motioning for the android to follow him to the door with keys jingling in his hands. 

Connor could feel himself shaking a little; a strange, nervous anticipation in his circuitry. They went down a narrow set of carpeted stairs to the faded, scuffed green door, and Gavin opened it wide and stepped in first.

Connor followed, closing the door behind him carefully. There was a sound that came from a few feet away, a curious  _ meow _ as a tabby cat approached Connor. He smiled, setting the beer down on the counter just to the side of the door, and crouched down to extend his hand to the feline. The cat pawed at it, not smelling anything on him but certainly not opposed to his presence, and rubbed against his hand for a small moment of affection before trotting away. 

“That’s Bruce, he’s a little attention whore,” Gavin introduced as he threw his coat against the back of the couch. “I think Jamie’s in the bedroom, she probably won’t come out until we go in there.”

“I didn’t realize that you had cats, Detective.” Connor commented, following social protocols and removing his own blazer and hung it up near the door. 

“Yeah, used to have three but Arnie died last year. Got these two idiots to keep him company when he started getting older, ” Gavin took the six pack and slid it into the fridge. “And lose the formal crap, all right? Do you do that shit with Anderson?”

The mention of Hank made Connor flinch for a moment, “Hank also requested that I refer to him by his first name outside of the office.” He admitted, removing his shoes.

Gavin kicked off his own boots, and then stepped in toward Connor. The quivering deviant stepped backwards until he was pressed against the kitchen island, Reed’s palms warm against his chest. The man’s cheeks were tinged with red, but Connor had never seen his features appear to be so relaxed. 

“So… you’ve never… done any of this, huh?” He asked with a smirk, dragging a hand up to Connor’s neck, gently tilting his head to the side.

“N-no,” Connor gulped as Gavin pressed in closer.

He furrowed his brows a little, “you look damn cute when you’re nervous, tin can.” The small comment went right to Connor's chest in a blooming warmth, his cheeks echoing the heat. “Wow… liked that, huh?” Closing in, he grazed his teeth on the exposed neck, pushing all of the air out of Connor's body.

“G-gavin…” he muttered, eyes squeezing shut and his hands clutching to hold the counter behind him. The buttons of Connor’s neatly pressed shirt were popped open one by one, and little licks and nibbles were trailed down his body with each exposed inch. 

“Why… the f'ck… did they make you assholes… so soft…” Gavin said affectionately with each movement of his mouth. 

Connor could observe that the man was getting excited himself; blood pumping hard and the crotch of his jeans expanding with his erection. It was strange, he knew what penises looked like with no culturally-imposed shame about anything sexual, but the thought of seeing what that part of Gavin's body looked like was so personal and unknown. There was a rush of excitement as he tried to return the sentiment, tugging Gavin’s belt buckle closer so he could undo the strap. 

He felt Reed smile against his skin, pulling away to help remove it. He took an end in each hand and threw it around Connor, trapping him as he kissed hungrily at Connor's mouth. 

It was rough and uneven, but that just made it all the more thrilling. Connor had preconstructed scenarios of his first kiss, all with Hank, and none of them like this. It was heavy and full of want: lips and teeth and tongues mingling with fiery intent. 

“F'ck!” Gavin exclaimed when Connor got a little rougher, learning and adapting as they went. He chuckled, pushing them apart, and tugging Connor down the hall to his bedroom. It smelled similar to the car, like smoke and body odor. Connor was whipped through the door and down onto the bed, Gavin climbing over him with a hand gripping Connor's hair. The new sensation made him moan a little between the animalistic kisses, his pump beating so much faster than it ever had before. “Shit, Connor, that doin’ it for ya?” 

He made another noise to mean “yes” as Gavin rutted his hips down into Connor's. He was pushed deeper into the mattress, feeling pressure building in his crotch. With their pants as a barrier, they began groaning and rubbing against each other in a disjointed rhythm. 

“Okay… okay…” Gavin rolled off, keeping Connor at a small distance when he tried to lock lips again. “Pants off, c’mon,”

Gavin wiggled out of his blue jeans while Connor methodically stripped out of his black ones, making sure to set the small bottle of lube beside him. Tossing off his shirt, Gavin cracked his neck and stretched out his shoulders for a moment, the outlines of his toned arms and upper body flexing to show the details of the muscles beneath. 

“Kinda doubted you even had a pecker at all, tin can,” Reed huffed out, gazing longingly as Connor slid off the long briefs he wore beneath. 

Reed didn’t need to know, but his model originally lacked such parts, only having installed the component a few weeks prior. He had tested it out in private, calibrating it to his desired preferences. But the coordinating hole just a little further he had left alone this far.

Completely exposed, he felt the jittery energy return as Gavin stared at him in sight awe. It had seemed unnecessary at the time to not bother about details just as pubic hair. The distinct lack therein, Connor guessed, was the cause of his coworker's gaping jaw. 

“F-f'ck, Connor…” Gavin stuttered, fumbling with his own boxers hastily to get back to what they were doing. He clutched Connor’s arm and kissed him fervently, filling the air with lewd, wet noises.

Connor felt as his buttcheecks were grasped hard, causing him to gasp as their hardened loins collided. “Is my- mmmmm… is my appearance… adequate?” Connor squeaked out in between breaths and sloppy kisses.

“You look like a f’ckin’ dream,” Gavin hoarsely murmured, easing them onto the bed as both of them were shaking with need. They fed hungrily on each other’s lips, the friction between them drawing out sighs and groans from both. Gavin’s erection was comfortingly warm against Connor, and there was a tingle of delightful sensations as a rough hand began stroking along both of their shafts. 

“Ahh-ohh!” Connor uttered shakily, his hips jutting almost beyond his control against Reed’s hand as it traveled to play with the head of his cock.

Gavin smiled, “like that, robot boy?” He gave a matching “ooooh” as another hand joined, Connor stroking and squeezing in just the right places. “F'ck… oh geez… you wanna-” he began to climb on top, exploring past the perfectly sculpted balls to the untouched anus.

“Please- oh y-y-yes…” spreading open, Connor handed the lube over to invite the attention. Smiling, Gavin complied and let a good amount of lube squish out and onto his fingers. 

Knowing there were sensors there, but no reference of how sensitive they should be, Connor braced himself against the sheets as the fingertips stroked slowly over the hole. Every inch around it was slicked up, until a burning force intruded and Connor keened at the delicious sensation. He knew he was growing louder, needier, only climbing higher before the inevitable drop. 

“You took one easy enough, what about two?” Reed purred.

“I can - uuhhh - I can take more. Give it to me, please!”

Surprised by the urgency, Gavin’s mouth dropped open, but curved instantly after. “Sure thing,” he said, teasing the fingers just out of reach before tracing the rim and pushing forth. Connor whined loudly, more sound released with each breath as yet another was added. “God, just keep up those sounds,” he requested, and soon replaced the fingers with the head of his cock.

He started slow, both of them groaning; Connor raised his hips a little to meet Gavin part-way and forcing him to bottom.

“You need it that bad too, huh?” Reed pulled away before slammed in harder, “oh f'ck!” Hands bracing Connor's thighs to get the right angle, speeding up and moving roughly. 

“Ah-ah-ah-G-a-Gav-” Connor sighed with each thrust. The full feeling fed his insatiable craving, and with little earning he twitched and cried out as he came hard. He made a dirty mess of his chest, and the view made Gavin give a guttural grunt.

He kept going, moving in and out until a strong blow hit his nerves. Reed pulled out just in time to paint his own cum alongside Connor's, shooting all over the freckle-covered skin. He collapsed down, not caring about the liquid that squished between them; both of them panting through the hazy halo of post-orgasm goodness.

  
  


Connor cleaned up, insisting he could get himself home, leaving Gavin with a one last kiss and impressing him by opening a beer with his teeth. 

He called an autotaxi, giving the address and thankful when it pulled up to the familiar house. Sumo was inside, barking at the lights outside, only quieting down when Connor entered and gave his head a rub. 

“Hey Connor,” 

His heart still warmed at Hank's voice, his back turned to Connor as he was doing something in the kitchen. “Just making some dinner… what were you up to? Jericho meeting?”

Connor got comfortable, his shoes and coat removed for the second time that evening, and sat at the small table in the kitchen. “No, actually…” he had rehearsed what to say before even going over to Gavin's. “I accepted a proposition for intimate relations.” He watched his partner freeze, and a dreary ache fell over him at Hank's response. 

“A date, huh? Did it… did it go well?” 

In theory, the answer would be ‘yes’, even if it wasn't really a date, persay.

“I believe it went adequately,” He had hoped that his intense longing for Hank would have subsided, even a little. Now, it only seemed to hurt. 

The man turned around, a soft smile as he set down his plate of dinner. “I'm… I'm really happy for you Connor, that's - that's great.” Their eye contact lingered for a moment too long before Hank got back up to get a fork, starting on his meal. “Who is the lucky android?” 

“Actually, it’s-” Connor didn't think he could handle telling Hank it was Detective Reed, not yet at least. “It’s a human,”

“Uhhh-oh!” Hank choked in a floret of broccoli, covering his mouth to swallow it properly. “I guess that makes sense, huh? You're good at adapting to us assholes and their…” He waved his hand around a little, indicating to his multitude of problems. 

However, those issues were slowly fading away. Less drinking, healthier meals, more attentive at work. Connor had tracked his progress closely, but even if he wasn't, the physical signs were showing. 

“I do feel more comfortable with humans than my own kind,” he explained. There was an awkward moment of quiet while Hank ate. “I'll take Sumo for a walk, if you haven't already,” he offered, standing and ready to run away from that look on Hank's face. 

“Go ahead, we'll have movie night when you get back.” Hank said, standing just after him to get a bottle of whiskey from the shelf. 

  
  


\--

_ A few weeks later _

\--

Connor and Gavin had set a weekly time, Thursdays after work, where Connor would meet him in the parking lot and they would fuck for any where from twenty minutes to two hours. It depended on how much they needed to get out of their systems, but Connor would never stay much longer than that. 

It had been about two months when Gavin texted Connor when he got home afterwards.

_ Gavin: Already missing your sweet body.  _

_ Gavin: Ya know, I think about you when I need to get myself off in between our nights. _

It felt nice, to be wanted and adored like that. While the heartache for what he couldn't have never went away, Connor felt an affection for how Reed would compliment him. Whispers as they passed in the staff room at work, and now these messages when they weren't near each other.

That said… Connor wasn't always sure how to reply to those messages. So on this particular night, he was feeling a little antsy while Hank was getting drunk before their impending day off. He had stepped into the bathroom for a quiet moment to himself, and ended up removing his shirt anyway for some minor maintenance repairs.

Once he had cleaned up, he hesitates before putting his shirt back on. He knew he had a vain habit of preening in the mirror, whether it was programmed or not he couldn't be sure. But while fixing his hair, he saved an image without his shirt and sent it in response to one of Reed's messages.

_ Gavin: Lucky bastard… forgot you don’t need a phone to take a fucking selfie ;) _

_ Gavin: I love this… you look good _

Connor smiled, combing his fingers through his hair as he read the message again.

Every couple of days, he would send a picture, each a little different. None of them were explicit, but he would tease a finger around the waistband on his boxers or jeans just to get a reaction. 

The sex had changed as well, Gavin became a little more vocal in bed. Praises and compliments, sometimes he even asked Connor to top him, quaking in pleasure when the android gave calculated thrusts right against his prostate.

It was Thursday again, but just before the end of the workday, homicide was called to a crime scene uptown. Connor rode with Hank, of course, but he saw Gavin waiting calmly for them when they arrived and gave the two of them the run-down before they combed the evidence. 

Alone with his partner, Connor pieced together the situation with each tagged area. Hank stalked the room, and spoke up, “Reed's been pretty fuckin’ chipper lately.”

Nodding, Connor replied, “yes, his demeanor has become much easier to work with.” 

Chuckling, Hank continued, “he's either on new meds, or he’s finally getting laid.”

Stopped on his tracks, Connor stared at the murder weapon, a gun, a little longer than needed. “I… I imagine it must be something good,”

Turning, he saw Hank approaching as his big hand clasped Connor's shoulder. “I saw you getting in his car a couple weeks ago,”

_ Oh rA9…  _ Connor thought, dread settling in.

“I wasn't sure for a second, but I kinda put two and two together.” He gave the shoulder a small squeeze, something wrong with the smile on his face. “Is he making you happy?”

_ Not as happy as of it were you… _

“Yes… it’s been going very well between us.”

There was a genuine flash of something in Hank’s face; a smile, a kind of friendly warmth toward Connor. “That’s really good to hear, Con. I gotta admit, I was a little surprised given how Reed treated ya when you first started. But, if he’s made up for it and whatever, then… that’s a good thing, I guess.”

Trapped; Connor felt cornered and hopelessly tangled in a mess that  _ he _ created. He wanted this, didn’t he? To feel wanted by  _ someone _ ? Of course he wanted his feelings toward Hank reciprocated, maybe secretly hoping he would be jealous or want to convince Connor that it was a bad idea to see Gavin. But, Hank was  _ happy _ for him. It was the worst feeling he had experienced in his whole existence thus far. 

The conversation was interrupted by, of course, Detective Reed. “Got what you need in here?” He asked, aloofly ignoring that he intruded on a private conversation.   
  
Hank gave Connor a half-hearted wink, leaving the room filled with the smell of blood and decay. “Yeah, I think we’re all set,” he said, giving Connor and Gavin some privacy.

The android watched his partner leave, reaching for him not to go but it was left unnoticed… at least, by Hank.

Connor blushed hard as he looked over at Gavin, whose mouth was ajar as he gave Connor a judging look. He did a double take toward the door, to Connor, and pointed back to the door. “Do you…” Horror struck Connor as the realization dawned on Reed. “You got a thing for-” 

Sprinting across the floor, Connor covered Gavin’s mouth with his hand. He raised a finger to his own lips, requesting no more words be spoken about it.

“Oh… this is  _ rich _ , tin can,” Gavin smiled as he pulled Connor’s hand away, crossing his arms. “Does he not…” he dropped his voice down to a loud whisper, “he doesn’t like you back, huh?”

Shaking his head, Connor spoke just as softly, “he doesn’t know. He  _ can’t _ know, okay?”

Gavin raised his hands, “easy, easy… I get it, okay? I’m not mad, baby…” He closed in, hands on Connor’s elbows to pull him closer. “I won’t tell Anderson, all right? But… I still want our weekly get-togethers…” 

They were safely alone, but Connor felt a shiver of uncertainty when Gavin gave him a peck on the cheek. “Gavin…” Connor shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet.

Backing away, Gavin sighed and let his hand linger on Connor’s cheek for a moment, “yeah, yeah ok. Since it’s gonna be a late night, maybe you can help a guy out? Why don’t you ride back with me before we have to do all that paperwork?”

Connor agreed, following him in an emotional daze out of the building and away for the horrible dead bodies they had been called to look at. He found Hank waiting by the car, making his last few notes.

“Detective Reed and I are headed back to the precinct… I can take care of the reports. Why don’t you go home and let Sumo outside?” He offered, the confrontation left him still shaking.

Hank nodded, “uhhh, sure, yeah… he’s been stuck inside all day. Thanks, Con…” he ripped one of the pages from the notebook, handing it to Connor. “See you tonight,” biting his lip, he turned away and drove off, leaving Connor to join Reed in his car.

They left a little while before some of the other patrol cars, driving through the quiet side streets, when Gavin turned off the road into a foreclosed plaza parking lot.

“Detective, we’re needed back at the-” Connor started, but froze when he saw that Gavin was undoing his pants and pushing them down a little.

“I’ve been f’cking waiting for this all day…” Reed cursed, his member already half-hard in his boxers. “I won’t take long, but… if you could help me out before we go to the station-”

Resigning into the request, Connor undid his seatbelt and descended down over the exposed crotch. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could go home and process the overwhelming emotions.

He licked the exposed tip, urging Gavin’s hands to tug the erection all the way out. He started hollowing his cheeks, the warm, soft flesh tight between his lips as he manually activated protocols to release synthetic saliva to help make things easier.   
  
“That’s it, baby… oh yes…” Gavin thrust his hips up a little to get Connor going, so the android bent all the way down to swallow the cock whole. 

Up and down, picking up a pace that made the panting man in the driver’s seat moan and writhe. This wasn’t the most comfortable position to pleasure someone, but at least he was right in that it would be over quickly. Just a few minutes later, the hot liquid spilled into Connor’s mouth, Gavin twitching through the aftershocks as Connor licked him clean. 

After a minute to compose himself, he uttered a pleased “Th-thanks,” and raised his pants back up unceremoniously. 

Two cigarettes later they were finally at the office, splitting away to their respective desks. Connor worked as quickly as he could, probably faster than he normally would have, just to get done with it all. However, without Hank there, it still took an hour and a bit to have everything sorted out.

Before leaving, Connor approached Gavin, “I’m heading home for the night, Detective. Will you be needing anything else?”

He was ignored for a minute while Reed finished typing, hardly looking up when he said “nope, all good.” Connor nodded, turning away when he heard him speak again. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

Not thinking much of it, he called a ride back to Hank’s; he was almost home-free. 

Upon arriving, just after midnight, he noticed the lights were still on. They still had work in the morning… perhaps Hank left them on for him?

It turned out not to be the case when he swung open the front door, seeing the ruddy, red flush on Hank’s cheeks and a highball glass in front of him on the table.

“Wel-” Hank hiccuped, “-come home, Con!” 

Connor sucked in an unnecessary breath, “Hank, you should be in bed,” he said, taking long strides to the kitchen and lifting Hank out of his chair. 

“Nnnnnno! Don’t… don’t wanna…” He argued, trying to swat his partner away.

“Lieutenant, you have to be awake in seven hours,” Connor rolled his eyes as he dragged the bear of a man to his room. “I’ll give you a few extra minutes in the morning and prepare your breakfast to eat on our way.”

“Mmmmmph…” Hank mumbled, flopping down onto his pillows. “Why are you still ‘ere, anyway? You don’t… you don’t gotta deal with me.”

“Because I-” Connor stopped himself. “Because I care for you, Hank…” he admitted softly. “You are very important to me.”

Hank grumbled, rolling onto his back. “But you  _ care _ about  _ Gavin _ , why do you still live here?”

Connor sighed, “let’s discuss this tomorrow. I’ll get you some water, and then you should go to bed.” He walked out bitterly, rinsing out the short glass on the table and hiding the bottle of Black Lamb behind the cleaning supplies under the sink. Hank would never look there, would he?

He got a large mug, something with a handle in case Hank was too uncoordinated for a regular cup, and filled it from the kitchen tap. It was placed on the end table, along with a bottle of painkillers, just as Hank seemed to be winding down for sleep.

“Euuugghhhh… g’n’ght…” 

Smiling just ever so slightly, Connor brushed away a sweep of hair that was over Hank’s face, “sleep well,”

As Connor settled into the couch, a notification sprang up on his HUD.

_ Gavin: It’s probably better like this… Hank wasn't really a fan of androids before you showed up, yes know? _

_ Gavin: I bet Hank wouldn't appreciate you like I do anyway. _

_ Gavin: See you tomorrow, baby  _

\----

The following month had been exhausting. Connor couldn't catch a break for a moment. It was a struggle to keep focused at work; the threat of Hank finding out made him attentive to Reed's coffee breaks when the lieutenant was also in the kitchen. There would be no reason for him to tell Hank as long as Connor was good.

And he tried his  _ hardest _ to be good. Not just in Reed's musty bedroom, but he would help pick up some slack in investigations as well. He didn’t even need to be asked; it kept most everyone happy.

But Hank started to notice. He wouldn't bring it up, but he gave Connor a sullen frown whenever he would stay late. “I don't mind lending a hand,” Connor would excuse himself. “The extra hours will look good on my file.”

“Whatever,” Hank mumbled, grabbing his jacket and keys. “I'll see you when you feel like it,” he stormed out of the bullpen. 

In frustrated beyond reason, Connor asked if Reed was available that night. 

_ Gavin: I’m always available for you…. _

  
  
  


Connor waited on Gavin's bed, wishing he had his coin to distract him. He was told there would be something special for the night, and the words pounded an ache through Connor's chassis.

The bedroom door opened, revealing the detective wearing nothing but leather shoulder straps with a holster. It was accompanied by a pistol, unloaded but the sight made Connor jump a little. 

Gavin descended down on him, starting to leave his usual marks along the android's chest and lower neck. 

Unsuredly, Connor started to gently push Gavin away, only for him to groan and push back harshly. “Reed… Reed, I don't know if I…”

“Mmmph…” Gavin moaned into his skin, “there's nothing in it, don't think about it for right now. Okay?”

Nodding, Connor focused on the hot touches and contact. It felt good, especially after the particularly difficult week. What Hank had said left him feeling lousy and sour, and he craved the hard relief that was coming. 

“That's it…” Gavin whispered as he stroked the slowly relaxing body beneath. His hand trained down to warn up the phallic component, breaking away his lips to raise one of Connor's legs over his shoulder to get a good angle. 

There it was: the cool, slickness over his hole as Reed's fingers dragged around the perimeter, not quite going in yet. 

“Please… please, Gav-” 

A finger slid in, feeling around the synthetic muscles that clenched around him. “That's it…” Gavin said, removing the finger to rub himself for a minute before dumping a healthy helping of gel over his dick. “Gonna feel so good…” He pressed the leaking tip against Connor's ass, giving a small testing push before thrusting deep into the android. 

“Ahh-ahhhh!” Relief and pain shook Connor from the peace he felt just a moment before, mouth opening wide. Weighted breaths were drawn out of him, each rock backwards churning his insides. It felt wonderful, but there was something dark looming in the back of his mind, something fearful.

Once Reed had gotten a steady pattern, he pulled the gun out and gripped it with tight knuckles, continuing to thrust in and out as he pulled the safety.

A weight dropped in Connor’s thirium pump. He  _ knew _ it was unloaded, and couldn’t harm him, but the sight of it made him want to squirm away. “Gavin? P-please… put it away?” He asked, reaching with difficulty to clutch one of the pillows behind him.

“Just- nnnnnnn… just trust me, alright, tin can?” The term, which had recently become a term of endearment, made Connor wince a little. The gun pointed at him, and Gavin smirked at the sight.

Connor held his breath; he needed to get out. He needed… he needed Hank.

The lieutenant should still be awake at this hour, and hopefully hadn’t fallen into his habits of drinking too heavily so soon after dinner.

_ Connor: Hank, please come pick me up at Reed’s apartment. ASAP. _

He sent the message, and then redirected his attention toward getting out of there. “Gavin stop! I don’t-”

“It’ll feel good in a minute, okay?” Gavin assured, pounding harder and harder with the gun’s barrel firmly pressed against Connor’s skull.

_ Hank: You ok? OMW _

“Get off, NOW!” Connor pushed him away forcefully, sending him onto his back across the bed and scrambled to stand up. He stumbled across the floor, watching realization slowly dawn on Reed as he started to collect his clothes.

Gavin collected himself and stood up, approaching Connor, “hey, if it’s the gun thing I’ll stop it, all right?” He tried to take the clothes from the android’s shaking hands, trying to soothe them until Connor pulled away. “C’mon, talk to me! I said I wouldn’t use it!”

“But you didn’t stop when I asked you the first time!” Connor barked back, taking a step away as he started to pull on his briefs. 

“So you’re gonna leave? Just like that?” Gavin asked, blocking the door. “I could still tell Hank, ya know. I’ll tell him how you  _ beg _ me for it… how you suck me off in the bathrooms after he’s left for the night.”

Connor started to pull on his pants, “stop it…” 

Gavin grabbed his phone from on top of the dresser, “I could show him the slutty pictures you send me, lookin’ at yourself in the mirror.” He threatened, his body still red and splotchy, his cock yearning for release. “Let’s just finish up, and then you can go if you want to.”

Connor started toward the door, Gavin stopping him and grabbing his wrist, and the android snapped. He grabbed Gavin’s forearm and twisted him around and flung him away as he opened the door. 

“HEY!” Gavin yelled, following after him. 

Catching up to Connor, he grabbed his shoulder and pressed him against one of the closet doors; one hands around a wrist, one around Connor’s neck. “Don’t be like this. It’d be a shame for the captain to find out he has two officers,” he squeezed harder. Gavin knew well enough it wouldn’t choke Connor, but he also knew the android enough to know that the simulated breathing was calming for him. 

“Let… me go…” Connor begged, afraid to use his full strength and accidentally hurt the man. His stress levels were climbing higher and higher, it felt like a staticy haze was blocking all of his senses.

_ Hank: I’m outside in the car _

Connor managed to tear away, only for Gavin to growl and swing a fist right at his face. He fell to the floor, dazed, feeling thirium leak down. Next was a kick, right to his chest and a crack spread out from his thirium pump. 

“You leave, you don’t come back!” Gavin yelled furiously as he rained a few more hits down. Connor whimpered pathetically, and was then pulled to his feet and pushed out the door. His jacket was tossed at him before the door slammed and locked.

Barefoot and half-dressed, Connor caught his breath. He winced as he started to button up his shirt, replying to Hank.

_ Connor: I’m coming out in a moment. _

He wanted to take another second to collect himself, but he heard the pounding of footsteps in Gavin’s apartment, and began to dash up the stairs. There was no hiding the gash on his face from Hank, but at least he wouldn’t see all of the damage. It was bad enough to have the concerned blue eyes watching him as he came out and climbed into the car.

“What the fuck happened?” Hank asked, leaning forward to get a view of Connor’s face.

“Nothing,” he replied with a shaking voice, “let’s just go.”

Anger washed over Hank, “he fucking hit you, didn’t he? That bastard-” Hank clicked his seatbelt off, storming out of the car. 

Panic gripped Connor opened the door to follow, “no! Hank, please, let’s just go-” He took a few steps toward Hank, suddenly feeling the fear and exhaustion knock him down. “H-h-hank…” Eyes closed, he felt like the world was turning upside down around him; a bruising pain around his abdomen flaring and he gripped it tightly. Liquid poured from his eyes, and a few drips caused little sparks as he fell into the open circuits on his face.

Hank’s heavy steps stopped, turned around back toward him. Connor thought he could hear Hank speaking to him, but it was so muddled and distant until he felt warm hands on his shoulders and the voice got in closer.

“-m sorry… damnit… Connor? You’re right, it’s not worth causing a scene, let’s get you home,” the man hoisted Connor up, bringing him to the car and starting it up silently. The android could see, out of the corner of his vision, Hank shake his head as he sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.

“We’re gonna talk about this later. You got it?” He said, driving them home.

With a silent nod, Connor sealed his fate and waited in agony while they returned to the quiet little suburb across town.

He followed sheepishly behind as Hank unlocked and opened the door, the man rubbing his neck and removing his big, heavy coat as he disappeared around the corner. Connor wiped his bare feet along the welcome mat, smiling softly at the comforting sound of Sumo snoring. He sat down on the couch, careful not to slouch and cause the crack more discomfort.

Hank returned with a wet cloth in hand, sitting next to Connor and wiping the streaks of thirium off his face. It was tense; his face is hardened as he asked Connor, “did he get you anywhere else?”

Connor avoided his eyes, shaking his head.

“Please don't lie to me,” Hanks pushed gently, reaching to open the shirt, only for the android to recoil away and raise an arm defensively. Hank raised both his hands, “sorry… shit, I didn't-” But, he also noticed the painful wince of Connor’s face from moving too suddenly. “Is it that bad, Connor?” He asked, face scrunched up a little.

Giving in with a wounded look, Connor started to unbutton the shirt; he got about halfway there before a sob rose up in his throat. He didn’t know how it got there, but it made him freeze up again and want to escape the worried look coming from Hank. 

“I-I can’t… I’m sorry,” Connor covered his face, turning away from Hank. Big warm arms wrapped around him, and he leaned into them and buried himself into Hank’s chest. 

It was beautifully bittersweet; for  _ so long  _ had he wanted to be so close, to be protected when he felt so vulnerable. And now it hurt, not just because of the broken seams of his body that were slowly repairing, but because of all the pain he had to go through to get here. Hiding his feelings while letting his brains get fucked out for an easy release… and always, silently wishing it was Hank touching every inch of him.

“Connor… has he hurt you before?” Hank’s voice was low, just a little scratchy from speaking oh-so softly.

He shook his head insistently, “no… no it was… this was the only time he ever-”

“I don’t mean just physically… has he ever  _ hurt _ you?” 

Sniffing, Connor let out a shaky breath, “it doesn’t matter anymore… I’m never going back there.” 

Hank’s chest rumbled slightly with a chuckle, “thank goodness for that, at least.” He pulled away slightly, but kept his hands on Connor’s shoulders. “Ever since you started seein’ him… it’s been…” He coughed a little, leaving the thought there, and starting to help Connor out of the now-stained shirt. 

Connor looked down at himself, getting a view of what his internal diagnostics already told him. His skin had retracted away from the pump, showing the violent, jagged edges where the plastic was broken. Thirium lined the crack, as when as the gently pulsing circle around the component, dripping down his stomach but not quite reaching the jeans.

Horrified, Hank covered his mouth and looked away for a moment, stroking his bearded chin with a nauseous grimace. “Oh God, Con…” He took up the washcloth again, careful just to wipe away the blue streaks. “You got that self-healing thing, right? Will it be enough to-”

“It’s already started repairing… it’ll just take a while,” Connor assured him.

The lieutenant nodded, bunching up the washcloth in his fist and starting to stand up. “Let’s get you changed,” he said, walking to the bedroom. With a sharp gasp, Connor got up to follow, shrugging away the shirt and throwing it in the plastic hamper by the bathroom. 

“Here-” Hank met him in the hallway with a folded bundle in his hands, “I know it’ll be a bit big on you; but it’s soft, and I just cleaned it.” 

Connor took it, unfurling the fabric to see that it was Hank’s police academy sweatshirt. “A-are you sure?”

Hank smiling nervously, “of course I’m sure. I’ll dig around for some of my old flannel pants, too. Want some help changing?” He offered.

With a small nod, Connor joined Hank in his bedroom. Any thrill of the incoming moment was buried beneath the terrible anxiousness that still bubbled beneath the surface. Steadying himself on Hank’s dresser, he could barely register the movement of the button and fly of his jeans as they were gingerly undone. 

The hem of the pants shifted, moving down past his hips; the careful way Hank nudged him to step out of each leg made his legs wobble. He stood before his partner, broken and exposed, and all he could see on the man’s face was warmth and sympathy. It stung his eyes just a little more; his arms were raised as the giant sweatshirt engulfed him.

“Let me… uhhh… let me find those pants,” Hank said, eyes blinking furiously fast as he turned to scour for the aforementioned flannel.

Connor watched on, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself in the borrowed top. And there it was: that fluttering in his chest as he thirium pump stuttered and spun while he processed everything he could observe about Hank. The shades of silver in his hair, his elevated but steady heartbeat, the way his fingers sorted through the tightly-packed contents of the bottom drawer.

“Hank…?” He asked, leaning back against the doorframe with hands stuffed into the large pocket. 

“Mmmhmm?” Hank hummed, not even looking up. 

“Gavin and I… we weren't dating, it was just sex,” he admitted, turning away. 

Huffing, Hank replied “yeah, I kinda figured.”

Connor furrowed his brows, “you did? But how did you-”

Finally looking up from where he knelt on the floor, Hank exhaled patiently. “I mean, you weren't in _ love _ with the guy. That was obvious,” he said, returning to the drawer.

“It was?”

“Falling in love, especially the first time… it kinda fucks you up. Doesn’t matter if you're human or android, I assume, it's a kind of obsession. You wanna see them or touch them… you want to show them and by God you can't tell them flat out unless you're cocky.” He chuckled for a moment, before continuing, “it’s usually messy and terrifying. You think of nothing else, day and night.”

Connor stayed silent, already aware but couldn't quite put it into those words. 

“Aha!” Finding what he was looking for, Hank gripped the red tartan pants as he pushed himself up from below. 

Holding them out, he waited for Connor to take them. But the android stayed still, eyes fixed away as he spoke. “It makes you want to do anything in the world for them. Help them see that they are cared for, be there when they need you…”

Gulping, Hank insisted the pants with a shake, but was ignored. 

“And you try… you try hard to make them see.”

“Connor…”

Finally looking up with glassy, tear-filled eyes, Connor continued desperately, “you just want them to be  _ happy _ , but you can't…” 

The pants were dropped to the carpet.

“Con-” Hank's voice cracked.

“I  _ wanted  _ to just say it, but I never could! I just thought you would be able to notice, but I was foolish a-and-”

Pulling him by the shoulder, Hank held onto Connor like he would never let go.

“I'm so sorry, Hank. Im sorry because  _ I love you _ and  _ you just don't love me back  _ and I-”

Connor broke into a sob as the hug was released, but it was quenched by a warm, deep kiss. Gasping, he returned it, gripping onto Hank like his life depended on this moment. Like he would never have this sweet, beautiful passion again in his life. 

It was so tender, and Connor dared to not move in fear that he would mess it all up. He let Hank move first, the whisker-lined upper lip moving up to make way for Connor's. Both of them were shaking, Hank's right hand moving up into the short, brown waves of hair, breathing in deep as they naturally drifted apart.

“I love you, Connor,” Hank sighed. “With every last breath that I breathe from this tired, old body. If you're a fool, then I'm a goddamn moron to not have…” He smiled, “so much for being the best goddamm investigator in Detroit.” Bring his face in again, he placed a mild kiss near the healing mark on Connor's cheek. “Are you sure you still want me? This ignorant, ol-”

Connor snatched the moment and kissed Hank back, still careful but dipping his tongue just slightly against Hank's lips. “Yes… of course I do,” he said affectionately. He got lost in Hank's eyes; the perfect blue around wide, infinitely black pupils. The edges and creases around them showed his age, years of trials and hurt, all of them just to lead up to this kiss. 

Millions of opportunities and chances to make different decisions, any of them could have changed this kiss. They could have done this sooner, maybe more naturally with less heartbreak in the way… but he also could have killed himself long before Connor ever got the chance to meet him. 

They floated to the bed, Hank pulled Connor to nestle into his lap, kissing him with adoring reverence. The brunet swooned over him, a sunny smile breaking through the teary rainclouds. One of Hank's hands crept lower, landing to rest on his half-bare thigh. 

“Mmm…. Hank?” He rested his temple against Hank's sturdy jaw. “I want you, all of you, but I...”

Hank gave a small snort, “it’s… uhh… been a while for me, Con. I'm in no rush either, do you want me to-” He began retracting his hand, but Connor caught it in place. 

“No, no that's fine there. I just wanted to make sure,” he said smoothly. “I really do appreciate it.”

Hank nuzzled back a little, “I don’t wanna lose you now that I've gotcha. You say the word, and I stop.”

Connor relaxed a little on Hank's arms, the words somehow so simple, and yet he made him remember leaving Gavin's. The reason he  _ left _ . 

The bitter though sent a chill through his thoughts, trying to push it away. He had cried enough, he could not possibly have any more in him?

A small sound did escape, and Hank just held him silently, gently rubbing his skin against Connor's. “It's all right, we can stop of it’s too much right now.”

“No,” Connor croaked. “No, just… thank you.”

\-----

Gavin didn’t come into work the next day.

Hank made it clear that Gavin needed to give Connor some space, and he should decide on how to properly apologize. It came, eventually, at the end of the weekend. He went back to his salty, usual self, but didn’t quite have the same bite as before.

The first big change had beenConnor joining Hank in bed each night. Their relationship started taking small steps forward, the first of was finally sharing a bed together. It did wonders for both of them, even if they're sleeping schedules were a bit different. Connor was always early to rise, rolling over to kiss whatever part of Hank was poking out from under the covers. But, on the following Saturday, Connor stayed in stasis until Hank woke, and they snuggled drowsily in bed together until Sumo started whining through the door.

Feeling up to the challenge, Hank decided that he wanted to spoil Connor a little bit. When Friday came around, Hank couldn't help but glance across the desk every so often. Connor looked perfect; focused intently on the screen before him with the light almost illuminating his inhuman eyes. 

It was hard not to look at him more often, but their relationship hadn't quite seeped into work yet. 

Shaken from his thoughts, Hank realized that he was caught staring. Connor looked almost as surprised, returning to his paperwork as little, content creases framed his eyes and mouth. 

Not paying attention as Hank pulled out his phone, a message popped up.

_ Hank: Sorry for staring… you just look real cute. Cant wait to kiss your goofy face later _

Heat burned in Connor's face, pastel blue painting his features. 

_ Connor: You don't mind if it's goofy?  _

After sending the reply, he heard a warm huff from aside.

_ Hank: I love it in fact… have I mentioned that?  _

Connor took a folder that had been sitting on his desk, hiding his compromised expression from their coworkers. 

_ Hank: It's almost 6, let's take off early?  _

The analog files were put down; Connor nodded as he shut down his terminal, the two side by side as they left to go home for the weekend.

Hank had his dinner as Connor walked the lethargic St. Bernard, a flutter of pride at seeing Hank hadn't touched any hard liquor since their mutual confession. A beer here and there, but not enough to knock him off his feet. 

As Hank rinsed his plate, Connor came up behind him with his new favorite hoodie on. “Hank?” He asked, his arms softly wrapping around Hank's tummy.

“Mmhm baby?” Hank said, grabbing a dishcloth to dry his soapy hands and forearms. 

“I think I'm… I really want you,” he said, leaning in.

“Huh?” Hank gave a confused chuckle, spinning around to cup Connor's cheek. “But you got me-”

“I mean…” Connor interrupted, his hands tracing the outline of Hank's soft curves. “I  _ want _ you… I want to-”

“Oh! Ohhh…” Hank smiled, wide and toothy to show the little gap that was front and center between the two front teeth. “You sure?”

Nodding, Connor nudged himself closer. “Very,” he breathed as he nibbled Hank’s throat. The man moaned; Connor felt the vibrations on his lips.

His mouth found it's way to Hank's, both of them swaying naturally where they stood as they languidly caressed and licked one another. 

It became more passionate, more lost in intensity, fighting for the last taste as they went from the counter, to the wall by the hall, to the bedroom door, and eventually inside. Connor stretched over Hank's body where he laid on the bed, fussing away each piece of clothing that was terribly in the way now. 

He knew Hank's body, he adored it and worshipped it with little pecks and nuzzles as he stripped his partner down. Sitting up where he straddled, Connor pulled off his own shirt, undoing his pants until he absolutely had to get off and tug them away. 

They had made out, some might have argued excessively, in the past couple weeks, and certainly with instances that lacked clothing. But as the last coverings remained on each of them, a quiet fear tried to fight it's way through him. He wanted to cover up again, despite just how badly he wanted to be intimate with Hank.

Hank noticed him hesitate, his peaceful smile turning as he sat up. “You okay?” 

“Ye-yes-” Connor took a moment collect himself. He was fine, he did  _ want  _ this, but the thought of making Hank uncomfortable by asking for certain things that he knew he liked. Things he never thought he would even like, and he didn’t want to drive Hank away just as they started getting to-

Hand already reaching down, it was stopped by a gentle hand that blocked him.

They met eyes, Connor's wide and dark.

Hank gently laced his fingers into Connor's, touching their foreheads together. “You're shaking...and you're quiet.”

“I promise, I'm fine!” He meant to sound confident and ready, but it came out as a fearful snap. “I'm all right…”

Hank stayed close but moved with featherlight ease; he pulled Connor onto the bed, getting the android half-laying across his thighs in a side-saddle embrace.

“We can slow down, there isn't any rush…”

That's right… with Gavin, it had usually been a quick flash into intercourse, which itself would sometimes go on for so long. He loved it, but it felt so focused on the end-goal.

“I would like that…” Connor said, letting his limbs relax. 

Hank held him steady, taking his turn to let his fingers explore the leaner but stronger body. Connor could recognize every detail of his palms, the sensation making him shiver out a hot sigh. Such a small feeling, but having it be Hank, the care and fondness poured into it.

The hand curved to Connor’s back, which much like a human spine was filled with bundles of nerves firing off gigabytes of data per millisecond. “Hank…” 

The soft, mole speckled skin was rubbed like waves pushing and pulling at the shore. The shell beneath his skin was incapable of getting knots or getting stiff with ache, but the slight pressure on the circuitry beneath was-

“Aahhhh-hhahh…” The trembling certainly reached his hardening component, but it felt stimulating in another way that Connor had never felt before.

With concern, Hank stopped, “is this okay?” 

Connor eased closer, “it's good, can you… again?”

The touch returned, and Connor wanted to get lost in it. He didn't stop any noise that came up from his voice box. A buzzing came from the top of his entire back, and the plate between his shoulders opened as if being prepared for technical repairs.

“Holy shit! Uhh… uhh… does that hurt?” Hank asked, frantically but trusting enough of Connor's lack of reaction to not pull away again.

“Touch me, oh  _ please _ -” 

Mouth hanging open, sparks bounced through the thick cables as Hank ran his thumb along the protective coating. He moaned, breaths hastening with the rising static, which trickled into his sounds.

The amazing feeling edged him closer to some unknown precipice, and he instinctively pressed him hand again his own cock. His hips made useless thrusts and he rubbed through the briefs. 

It was thrilling, and wonderful… and Hank felt so good. His chest best hard like it was full and threatening to burst open. 

Before he knew it, the pleasure was tearing soft sobs of ecstasy from him; liquid welling on his lower eyelids. 

“H-h-haa-aan-nnkk…” 

The feeling engulfed him, building electrical and emotional charge until it broke free and spilled out. 

He couldn't even feel embarrassed about the tears that seemed to pour down his face, rocking and shaking through the powerful orgasm. Each component in his body was overwhelmed to the brim, different areas isolated and reset until he collapsed into Hank. He felt both hot and cold, body numb but thirium pulsing his senses.

Hank was also breathing hard, “Woah...wow…” he whispered. He sounded impressed, if a little jealous. “Just relax, I gotcha…” In tandem they laid down on the bed, Hank curled around Connor as if to keep him warm. 

Even Connor's vision and hearing cut out for a moment. He was worried for a moment, but it passed, and it must have been find if Hank was still there.

He was still a little hazy he he pushed to sit up, noticeably drowsy as he felt for Hank's boxers.

“Wait, Con…”

“I need to… you need-”

Hank kissed him back down into the duvet, “you still look a little blitzed out. I can wait until you're not gonna fall over on me. Take a little nap? Fuck, I could use one too just after watching you… that was fuckin’ hot.”

In a silent, thankful release, Connor rested back against the thudding in Hank's chest, using the moment of peace to pre-construct the perfect blowjob to make Hank feel just as good.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: @canticumexvacui


End file.
